halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Douglas P. Grant
Douglas P. Grant '(Service Number: 74176-66144-DG) is the current Captain aboard the ''Strident-class heavy frigate, the [[UNSC Columbia's Pride |UNSC Columbia's Pride]], and the is the commander of'' Battle Group Union. He served during the Human-Covenant War and Post-Human Covenant War. Biography Douglas P. Grant was born on June 6th, 2505 to parents Arthur and Ruth Grant, in Norfolk, Virginia, URNA, Earth. His family had an extensive military background, dating his family's military service back to the American Civil War. Growing up in Norfolk, he spent the majority of his childhood admiring the prowess of the ancient warships, persevered from a time when the United States stood atop the world. His childhood inspired his goals in life, and would eventually inspire him to attended the , where he spent the years 2522 to 2526 studying to become an officer. Following his graduation, he would be commissioned as an Ensign and serve as a junior officer aboard the . ' Human-Covenant War ''Main Article: '' After being commissioned as an officer, Grant would serve aboard the ''Roman Blue under until Hood's reassignment in 2531. In 2533, following a promotion to Lieutenant, Grant would be reassigned as an executive officer aboard a , where he would see multiple battles of the war. In 2547, Grant would take control over his first ship, the , the [[UNSC Scotland the Brave|UNSC Scotland the Brave]]. Fall of Reach Main Article: '' The UNSC ''Scotland the Brave was present at the tail end of the Fall of Reach. It was severely damaged but survived, after engaging the along with the other UNSC ships at . After the engagement, it hobbled back to Earth, in order to receive repairs and prepare for future fights. Battle for Earth Main Article: '' On October 2nd, 2552, the , which included ''Scotland the Brave, ''was rapidly deployed above Earth. During the Battle for Earth, Grant perfected a very drastic and difficult maneuver, he ordered ''Scotland the Brave ''at full speed, and a hard upward pull, as a was preparing to fire its main . The positioning was perfect, and Grant ordered the frigate to fire, destroying the battlecruiser. He along with the UNSC ''Scotland the Brave would survive the war, earning many awards for his actions during it. Post-Human Covenant War After the end of the War, Grant kept command of Scotland the Brave, despite his promotion, and was assigned to the UNSC Home Fleet. He would remain in that position until 2556 when he was promoted to Captain, and was offered the role of Captain aboard the ''Strident''-class heavy frigate, the [[UNSC Columbia's Pride|UNSC Columbia's Pride]]. He accepted and was placed in charge of Columbia's Pride, lead ship of Battle Group Liberty, which was composed of almost entirely of Stridents. New Phoenix Incident Main Article: '' When the attacked Earth, Grant led Battle Group Washington against him, but with little effect. Battle Group Washington lost one ''Strident-class light destroyer during the battle, the[[UNSC Over There| UNSC Over There]] a loss which Grant would blame himself for. Present As of October 2558, Douglas P. Grant still serves as the Captain of the UNSC Constitution ''and leads Battle Group Washington. He and his battle group are often deployed when Insurrectionist attacks become to much to handle for planet side security and UNSC forces. When the arose, Grant received orders from the shipboard AI, , to scatter Battle Group Washington, and initiate random slipspace jumps. Traits and Personality Douglas P. Grant is often described as bold, outspoken, direct, and extremely competitive, all while being quite charismatic. He is often said to maintain a good relationship with the many Admirals, Captains, and Commanders who know, often going out of his way to help them and others. He is well liked by his crew, and would gladly fight beside them if the need arose. Decorations The following is an incomplete list of the medals which Douglas P. Grant has won throughout his career. Promotions Trivia * The middle initial "P" stands for Patton. * The name "Douglas P. Grant" is a combination of the author's three favorite American generals; Douglas MacArthur, George S. Patton, and Ulysses S. Grant. * Douglas P. Grant's birthday is the same day as the Allied Invasion of Europe during World War II, more commonly known as D-Day. Category:UNSC Naval Personnel